


The U'darahje: Da'sal

by Lizzy Landon (Lizzy_Landon)



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Multi, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Landon/pseuds/Lizzy%20Landon
Summary: The U'darahje - The Abomination: Da'salThe telling of his life, a half breed, living underground, hidden from the pure bloodied Yautja's, who would end his life, if they knew, that he and others like him, were created and surviving.My fave characters are back, and at some point it does pick up, where "Predator and Prey" ended. I hope that you enjoy his story!





	1. Chapter 1

I was born underground, hidden away from the world, and for good reason. I'm a half breed, a combination of Yautja and ooman, an abomination.

There are others like me, a community of my people, living with the oomans that aren't supposed to be alive either.

The human numbers grew quickly and vastly, and so a law was made, to control their numbers. They were hunted, and eventually allowed to live in peace, as long as their numbers were kept low.

The human resolution, was to hide the excess humans underground, with the hidden half breeds. A world created by a yautja clan leader, who loved a human, and bred with her.

I love the world below, but the predator within longs to be free. The predator within desires to hunt, and we're being denied our true nature. Our diets are strictly plant based, when our bodies desire the bloody taste of flesh. The humans think that it's a paradise, I see it as a place of confinement. 

It is beautiful, a beautiful captivity. Living amongst the humans with no body coverings, we're kept away from the other two communities. The other communities are a group of humans, which are mated in a non-traditional way, females with females and males with males. The third community houses humans with alpha males and beta females.

My one wish is to be free of this place, to explore the wonders above.

I spend my days with the other Yautja males, training for a hunt, that we'll never get to experience. "Today, will be different." Our trainer Yah'tu, an elder half breed, joins us in the training room, followed by a few of the young females.

"Today, and until further notice, you'll partner with one of the human females, and train them." 

"Why?" I ask, not wanting to deal with a simpering female.

"Because, this is what you're being told to do."

"Yes, but ... why?"

"Choose your partner, and begin please. 

Watching as the others are partnering up, I notice one female who's boldly watching me. "Da'sal, come with me." Says, the trainer. 

Following him to another room, he beckons me to come closer. 

"Must you always question authority?" He whispers, tightly.

"Why not, if I'm being to told to do something, I expect a reason for doing so."

With a heavy sigh, he draws me closer. "It's a social experiment, the human females aren't taking an interest in our males, as they used to. We live long lives, but aren't immortal. We need females to produce offspring."

"I'm not ready to be mated."

"You're way past that stage, and you know it. We expect you to achieve a union from this pairing. Do your duty."

My Duty... a breeder, I've never been so insulted, de-yautjanized...

Going to the world within a world, the sand and craters below us, I spend my evenings exploring them. There's multiple bodies of water in the caves, a favorite pastime for the humans. It's usually quiet when I go there, but tonight there's a sound that some humans make when they're sleeping. Drawing nearer to the sound, it stops and I stop listening.

The footsteps are light, and I surmise that it's a female. Moving closer to her withdrawing steps, the intruder stops. Continuing on, I follow, and the steps instantly are hurried. It's an easy task of catching up to the prowler, as they're backed into a corner in one of the dead end caves. 

I can see her, but she can't see me, and running for the only way out, I trip her. Standing over her, she screams again, and asking her to stop, she complies. Interested in how I got down here, I answer her questions, her face registers shock, before she extends a hand to me.

"I'm Amara, and you are?"

"Da'sal."

She's from above ground, and wasn't born on this planet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Da'sal, I need you..." It's my mother, she was the half breed, and my father the human. I'd surpassed them both, at one hundred and twenty five years. My mother living to be only fifty years old in human years, and my father going two years before her. 

Our DNA is constantly being broken down with each generation, as we continue to reproduce with the humans. My plans are to go above ground, and find a mate there. a yautja female, to continue my line with. 

Memories of her last moments replay in my mind, her face and body, looked to be one hundred and fifty human years. Her body had started to deteriorate in her forties, and she left this world soon after. 

"I thought that I would live to see your generation, and then their generation come to fruition." Sitting by her bed, her frail hands in mine. My mandibles making contact with her skin, breaks through and she winces. 

"I'm sorry."

"it's okay, I want you to have something."

Her eyes going to a small box of trinkets, I retrieve it. Opening it, there's a bracelet of jewels inside. "For your mate, it was given to me by my mother when I was mated. Passed down from her mother and so on..."

Tears come to her eyes, and her suffering is too much for me to bear. "Whoever you choose, I hope that she's worthy of you."

 

Sitting by myself in the common area, my partner from training joins me. Light colored hair, a slender build, and an attractive face, she smiles warmly before taking a seat across from me.

"Hi." She says, unsure.

"Hello."

"You were by yourself, you're always by yourself... I thought that maybe, you'd like some company."

"You're welcome to sit where you like."

Her name's Tamlin, and she's trying desperately to do her "duty". Following me, always trying to start a conversation, and as she takes a seat I come to mine.

"What's wrong?" She asks, as I'm backing away from her. Something's not right, her scent's off. Fighting against the urge, the pull, I leave her.

As soon as I'm a good distance away, the attraction is instantly gone. 

 

We have a don't ask, don't tell principle, but if someone asks, you answer truthfully.

"Pheromones, this came from the oomans from above. They want results, and they want it now." Yah'tu, explains. 

"You're forcing unions, where is the integrity in that?"

The integrity lies in the greater good, I know what you long for Da'sal. We all long for it, every yautja... male and female."

I'd come to his home, and demanded answers. He takes a seat, motioning for me to join him.

"We're a dying breed, we need the sun."

"We have light."

"We need direct contact with it, this plant diet isn't enough.We're weaker than the full bloodied yautja's."

"Why do the humans care so much about our numbers?"

"Now you're asking the right questions. They want an army, to take over from above."

"When, in fifty to a hundred years?"

"The breeding program has been ongoing, since the humans merged with us."

"There's not that many of us down here."

"Yes, something to ponder on."

 

Joining the other's for training, I'm late and almost didn't show. The females are clothed, and not participating. They watch from the sidelines.

I don't even care why, searching for her, she's watching me, and thinking that I should go back out the door, my friend approaches, tossing a sword at me.

"I thought that you wouldn't show, they say that you're like the humans from the other clan, you prefer males."

His sword clashing with mine, I take advantage of his good nature, and take an extra swipe at his head.

"Ah... anger, then it must be true."

Pushing him away, when he atracks again, he laughs heartily at my expense.

"Your human looks lonely, maybe i'll invite her over tonight."

"Do as you wish with her."

"Maybe I will, she's very pleasing to look upon."

Another look in her direction, and I almost take a hit. "Are you not satisfied with your human?"

"Of course, my human's well on her way to carrying my child. They want us to breed them, and so we are."

"How do you know about that?"

"We're not stupid, they bring a harem of females to us, asking us to train them, for what?"

He's tiring too quickly, and I let up, slowing down to match his pace.

"Haven't you noticed, where has your head been? The group is larger, by fifteen more females."

Vua's been my friend since we were young yautja's, and his smile slowly vanishing, followed by confusion, before his hand goes to his heart, more than concerns me.


	3. Chapter 3

Amara, she's been joining me at night, when everyone's sleeping. It's quiet in the caves, as she kneels in front of me.

Letting her examine me, she runs her hands over my arms, before studying my nails. Touching my face, she's unsure as she surveys my mane. 

I silently give my approval, and her fingers carefully paw their length. A highly sensitive appendage, her light caresses arouses a sexual reaction.

Alarmed at this need, that I've kept tempered for so long, I stop her inspection. "I'm sorry." She says, as if she'd done something wrong.

"You examine me, as if you don't have a personal interaction with my kind."

"He doesn't let me touch him, like that."

"Your relationship is only physical, then?"

"No, he just doesn't like to be examined I guess."

I know what we're capable of, how we can connect with each other, I wonder if he's made the connection that marks the soul.

Sitting across from me, she settles in for our nightly session. "Guan."

"Night." She replies.

ater." I state, testing her.

"Ju'dha." 

"Brave."

"Yeyin, who was that girl that I saw you with?"

Her question comes from out of nowhere, and I'm trying to find her an answer. "I see... a mate?" She Inquires, of my quietness.

"If she was my mate, you would be the first to know."

"Lucky me..."

She's jealous, and i'm pleased. "What's her name?"

"Are you here to talk about her, or attempt to learn something?" 

That last part ruffled her feather's, and i'm graced with the "evil eyes".

"Tell me about your family." Those beautiful eyes peering back at me through slits, says it all. She's done with lessons for the night, and I don't want her to leave early.

Exhaling loudly, her posture becomes relaxed. "My mom passed when I was seven, and my dad and aunt raised me." 

"No brother's or sisters?"

"An only child, like you."

She's from a planet similar to ours, a place where her people are recruited for the hunt. Per her, they thrive on greed, a constant need that cannot be filled. Monetary gain motivates them, it feeds their purpose. "A pathetic reason for being alive, if you ask me."

"Yeah, but no one's asking you."

Her mate, the human... His tone is usually borderline disrespectful, when he addresses me. "Da'sal's right, we work for the almighty dollar, so that we can attain frivolous material things, until death."

"Well now we're here.. doing what? What is our purpose?"

"I don't know, I'm just enjoying the moment." Replies, Amara.

He's right, we rise everyday to train, join the humans in their festivities, and for what? To give life to half-breeds, for their agenda, is that my purpose?

Amara's taken me with her, when she visits her mate's brother. He's very welcoming and doesn't question our relationship. I like him, he's become a good friend, gifting me with a cloak, a device that makes me unable to be seen, and other various weaponry. 

Amara's inside with Aduih's mate, while we're enjoying a drink of C'ntlip outside. "Is this going to be your home forever?" I inquiry of him.

Taking his time answering, he take a few more drinks. "For now, until my child is born, and then we'll go back up."

"Do you not fear for your child?"

"Yes, but courage means, that I'm afraid, but I do it anyways. My child is a yautja, it doesn't matter that his mother's a human, yautja blood gives him life, and he'll live as one."

I'm embarrassed... but anger replaces it. "As should you." He adds.

"Are you two going to share, I'm not the one that's pregnant." Says Amara, as she and Giselle joins us.

Taking the sack from me, she takes a small sip, before passing it to Aduih. Taking one last drink, it's placed in my hands, before he joins his wife.

"I'm going back up, for a couple of days." She says, reclaiming the sack.

I'm going to miss her. "But, before I go, I want to share something with you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi."

"You decided to forgo the pheromones?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was doing what I was told to do."

After training, I'd gone to visit Vua, he's bedridden, and Tamlin greets me, as I'm existing his home. "What are you doing here?"

"I was bringing him something to make him feel better."

"What?" I ask, as her hands are empty.

"Me."

I don't care for her, but I feel as if something was taken from me. She was given to me, she belonged to me. "You have a good day, Da'sal." I'm dismissed, and the feeling's odd. 

I don't know why, but loneliness must have drove me to accept her invitation,

"Why'd you bring him?" Tamlin's friend, her attempt at whispering is in vain. An assembly of fifteen, she's huddled together in a group of four, the springs is our destination, a vapor filled tube's being passed around, and an hour into it, from my observations, the effects seem to dull the senses. 

"What do you mean, why'd I bring him?"

"Forgive her, she's from the "you know what" colony." The dark haired one explains to the group.

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"A Yautja-lover, it's so disgusting... how do you even let them touch you?" Says, one. 

"He hasn't touched me..."

"But you're supposed to let him right?"

"What...?" Inquires another.

"Yeah, I overheard my father talking about it. The Zure community are now required to have sex with them, it's mandatory." 

"It's more than that, we're creating bonds." Tamlin's trying to defend the edict, which isn't being received well.

"Bonds... you're being pimped out to aliens, you can't make this shit up."

"Naly, that was way harsh..." Reprimands, the friend.

"It's the truth, look at it... it's hideous."

Their gazes falling to me, I stare back at them, my eyes lingering on the one that called me ugly. So says the female, that's built like a tree. She has no room to talk...

Turning their backs to me, Tamlin's watching me for a reaction. Finally, her friend forces her to turn away from me, and I leave. I don't even know why I came, wandering the lower levels of the caves, I find myself following her scent. 

I'm watching her from the entrance as she disrobes, and enters the water. The females in the community walk around unclothed all day, without any effects on me. The water glistening on her body, causes my skin to warm, and a tightening in the lower part of my body.

I have to look away for a moment, before i'm able to actually enter the room. She doesn't hear my approach, my voice loud echoing off of the cave walls, frightens her. "You scared me!"

We've spent many weeks together, and in that time we've made a connection. She's accepted me, allowing me to take liberties with her body, without fully making her mine. She calls me her friend, all of her sexual conquests bear the same label. I plan on forcing her to do away with it, when it comes to me.

I know that we're much more than that, and she'll have to accept it, I'll make her accept it.

Returning back from her visit from up top, she's unsettled, and vengeful. Snapping at me with her words. I'd taken her to my home, and she'd examined the images of my family, the furniture, paintings. She has a habit of making a long study of things, even touching the wall. 

Entering my mother's room, she goes to a drawing of me. I've left it as it was, when she moved on into the next world. "She was an artist?"

"Yes."

"She was talented."

She doesn't verbally acknowledge my pain, as I keep it well hidden. Taking my hand as she exits, she gives it a gentle squeeze. "Following her to my rooms, she does a long scrutiny of the ornamentation, before running and diving onto the bedding arranged in a corner of the room. "Oh my god... this is amazing! I don't know how you all get the cloth to be so soft, but it's like sleeping on clouds!" She says, burying her face in the bedding.

I'm silent watching her, as she flails about on the coverings. Her shoes are kicked off, and she invites me to join her. Beckoning me with a smile, I go to her, and pulling me to her, I take in her scent. I love her fragrance...

The urge to sample her flesh is overpowering, and suppressing this need, I instead taste her skin. Her fingers exploring the sensitive parts on my head, I lose control ripping at her clothing. She's alarmed for just a moment, her excitement coursing through my body, from her fingers locked in my mane. 

Her clothing's shredded, as we both attempt to remove them. Her fingers working their magic again, I have no self control. She's leading me, and I accept my role. I receive her urging, her directions, and I obey... My tongue slowly making it's way down past her stomach, her legs tremble, I can smell the dew between her thighs. Begging me to stake my claim, but I cannot, instead I do what I can... taking my pleasure from giving her pleasure. 

 

A visit to Aduih's, and some c'ntlip later, we're above ground. "Before I go, I want to share something with you." Her words to me, before she led me to the another part of the community. A part that I'd yet to explore, it's in our community, A back way that leads up above.  



	5. Chapter 5

An epidemic, it spread like wildfire. I'd used the secret exit, to gain access to the underground community, to visit my friend. 

"They're tainted... all of them..."

"Who?" I inquire.

"The females, the humans..."

It's an effort, to even speak. His health is dwindling, and he's fading fast. 

"Yah'tu... he knows..."

He loses consciousness, and my fist making contact with the wall, a hole emerges. 

 

Going to Yah'tu's home, he's not there. I wait, and when he doesn't appear, I spend the night in the caves. Going to his home again in the early hours, it's apparent that he hasn't been there all night.

I pack a few things, from my home and taking one last look at it, a commotion causes me to draw my sword. 

My brother's and sisters are engaged in various battles with the humans. The strong are trying to help the weaker to safety.

A shout in my direction, and I cut down the human charging me. A few more come for me, and it's an easy task of dispatching them.

Joining the fight, it's mayhem as more humans descend upon us. Cutting them down this time takes longer, as a few of us fall at their hands.

We mange to reduce their numbers, and the rest flee. "They'll be back." Says one.

"What's going on here, why are the humans attacking us?" I ask.

"They came for the sick, taking them and not bringing them back."

"Where were they taking them?"

"Above, Yah'tu tried to interfere and they killed him, that's what sparked this."

"We have to go." Says another, helping one to his feet. 

Bile spews from his mouth, and he falls. "We have nowhere to go, at least not with them." States a male, referring to the ill.

"He's right." One of the sick, and the others agree.

Searching for Vua, he's not here, and I head in the direction of his home. "He's not there, they took him." Hetyl, says.

"Take us where you went." He adds.

"You're the one that left?"

"Where did you go?"

Where were you?"

Their questions come quick and fast, and I'm more than willing to help, but where will I take them?"

It's a problem that I don't want, but these are my people, It's my duty.

"Who are all of these people?"

I didn't want to hide them underneath my home, so we built homes, and we have our own clan.

We'd built a wall, which is monitored day and night. We'd assisted the sick in moving on to the other life, before coming up. We don't want to be bothered, and we're thriving, while getting to know this new world above.

Amara has had her child, she'd been away for a few moon cycles, and returning, she and aduih were escorted in by a guard.

"My people." I answer, as Aduih leaves her in my care.

"The ones from below?"

"Yes."

"Why would you bring them up here? It's bad enough that you're here, the clan tolerates you..."

"Your words are insulting, we belong up here."

"I'm just saying, I don't want anything to happen to you, because of them."

"I'm their leader, what happens to them, happens to me."

The worry showing on her face, I pull her close. It's been a long time since I've held her, and lifting her into my arms, I can hear her heart quicken.

I love her, and taking her to my room, I show her just how much.

I'd taken satisfaction from her before, but never in this way. My first time being with any female, and the gratification's immense. The walls of her sex tightening, squeezing my staff, I've never felt anything like this before. 

Her body moving in tune with mine, I have to keep a firm hold on her, as she's not adjusting well to my length. Slowing my pace, the sharp bite of her nails digging into my skin ceases. Her body's no longer tense, and her grip relaxes. 

Beneath me, her body gives mine pleasure, her essence fully opening, It's an effort to not surrender to her charms. Her skin's soft, as my hand slowly runs the expanse of her stomach. Reaching it's destination, my fingers close around her throat.

A murmur of approval from her, and her legs lock around me, drawing me deeper into her center. Her hips keep pace with my rhythm, the warm wetness of her sex sending waves of pleasure through every fibre of my being.

"Amara..." I state in warning, as I don't want this to end.

With an enticing smile, she stops her torture all together. "I'm not going anywhere." She says, moving quickly from my grasp. Forcefully pushing me back on the bedding, she's atop me, her lips slowly making their way downwards.

Her entrance brush against the top of my stalk, and unable to control myself, I gently lower her down my length. "Da'sal...!:" She whispers, when her limit has been reached.

The roll of her hips gyrating steadily, the silky pulsating pull of her sheath, it's pure ecstasy. The intensity of our copulation is overwhelming, and holding her hips still, I pause our session. "Don't do that..." She admonishes. Retaking control, she rides me with a strong passion, eager to please.

Her strokes forceful and hard, her tempo increases, and I warn her with a low growl, to cease her reckless behavior. Her fingers finding their way into my locs, the rush of energy from her to me, it's a plethora of sexual stimulus. 

An overabundance of pleasure, I'm unable to hold back anymore... I release my seed into her womb.


	6. Chapter 6

"You've only been here a few days..."

"I know, but I have to get back. I can't leave my child, for so long."

"You're welcome to bring him with you, I'll keep you safe."

"Vata won't allow that, maybe you could move closer."

"You know that I can't."

"I'll be back."

"When?"

"Soon..."

"When?"

"Two days..." She replies, with a smile.

I don't want her to go, but she has to, leaving me in a state of agitation, her words concern me. "Move closer." How are we supposed to make this work?

I won't live separately from my children, apparently none of us thought this through enough. He won't leave his clan, and neither will I, so we have a dilemma. And so, I go about trying to resolve this issue.

 

Hunting Tillk, a large horned beast, who's meat we favor, four in number, we slowly stalk the herd. Quietly, and light footed, we come upon them. Each of us with eyes on our prey, I silently give my approval for the attack. 

Spears at the ready, we bombard them, and taking down two, the other's flee. Together we work to bring down a third, it's fast, and two hunters going to the trees, Aiyia and I stay on the ground.

Pursuing the creature, it catches up to the the herd, and it seems that we've become the prey. The herd's turned on us, split into two groups, they have us surrounded.

A few aggressive snorts, and feet stamping, we look to each other, raising our spears. We're in agreeance, we'll take a few with us. In unison, they charge us. The sound of wave blasts echos around us, and the beasts closest to use fall. 

Confused, our attackers scatter, and not sure what exactly happened, we examine the fallen. Perfect holes in the heads of five. We don't see them, but we can sense their presence.

"You desire their flesh, and they desire yours." 

The voice comes from the trees, and after a careful watch, I can see him.

"Show yourself!" Demands Aiyia.

He moves to another tree, before dropping soundlessly to the ground. She's still looking to the trees, and tapping her shoulder with my weapon I show her his position. Coming closer, he appears before us, and she's enamored of his size. Her weapon's lowered, and she's taken a nonthreatening posture. 

"Why are there so many of you? Where do you come from?" He inquires.

"That's of no concern of yours."

"So there are more of you."

It's a statement, and knowing what will come next, he doesn't disappoint. 

"U'darahje...!"

Unsure, Aiyia still doesn't raise her sword. Moving closer, the stench of death is upon him, fresh blood. Our brother's can't be heard, and they would have appeared by now.

The crack of his whip's quick, and rolling out of it's way, it lashes the air near my head. Brandishing a weapon, he fires, pinning Aiyia to the nearest tree. Wrist blades extended, he attacks, and using my spear, i'm able to counteract his assaults. 

"Ah...!" Aiyia's screams, commands my attention, the net's closing in on her tightening, glowing as it draws nearer. As it slices her skin, something sharp pierces my shoulder. The yautja's right blade digs deeper, and the other's raised to take my head. I raise my spear to his stomach, ripping the flesh on the way up, his deep bellow's louder than Aiyia's wails.

The blade's pulled from my shoulder, and backing away from me, I throw my spear. A strangled roar as it pierces his chest, I close the distance between us, forcing him to his knees. Retrieving my spear, I drive it through his heart. 

 

"There were two others, they didn't follow me, but they were watching." I address the assembled mass, they wanted answers for the dead hunters.

"Who's to say, that you didn't do this?"

I'd brought Aiyia back, a pile of chopped up flesh, and returning to search for our brother's, they were hanging from the trees, reduced to prey, skinned.

"What would have been my motive?" I answer.

"The lust for the hunt has drove you mad."

"We all crave the hunt, but not like this, this is barbaric, my own people? I have plenty to hunt, I wouldn't have brought you up here for this."

"Da'sal saved us, he could have left us down there, is this the honor that we bestow upon him, lies.. accusations?" Says Hetyl, his words silencing them.

"They'll search for us, they'll find us, and we'll be ready. I add, taking my leave of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oerds - Yautja horses - my made up word -
> 
> Adhuin - Ad Who win

The days are long, and the nights even longer, following the trail left by the humans, we end up twenty one moon cycles away from our clan. The journey was worth it, we've located their base. They don't hide, they live above ground with another clan. We'd been watching them the entire morning, no walls to protect them, and we find out why. Hidden in the trees, they'd been watching us, watch them. 

"How are they able to keep this place hidden?"

Vua looks well, he's been modified. Now he stands the length of an untainted Yautja. The sick Yautja's were being modified, and now they request that I deliver my clan to them. They want to do the same to us, so that we can become their soldiers, bring down the Yautja's that rule this land, one clan at a time. 

"A cloak, over the entire compound."

Taking in the entire compound, it's immense. "How many are there?" I inquire.

"Enough, to destroy every clan on Prime, I suspect."

"Is this our fight?" I ask, of him.

"It is..., accept this union with the humans, so that our clan can be safe, and your little ones can be safe."

We'd been transformed also, a revision that made us sick to the point of death. Days... many moon cycles spent away from our people, as we recover. We're released, given gifts of weapons, and a herd of Oerds, beasts for us to travel on. The agreement has been made, the humans are our ally.

 

Returning home, we receive favorable and negative results. I send the ones for the alterations to the humans, and the ones against it take counsel with me.

"There's nothing wrong with us, to accept this change, acknowledges that we are lesser!"

"I am the same, no matter my size..." I state.

"No, now you're an abomination!"

"This will guarantee that we'll live in peace with the other clans. Our brothers nearby, not all of them agree with their leader concerning our right to live as one of them, to even be alive."

"And he only agrees because he's bred a half-breed!"

The small gathering of resisters are hard to appease, and we just might have to abandon them, send them on their way, into a world that does not want them.

"You're supposed to lead us!"

I thought that's what I was doing...

**********************************************

"What the hell happened to you?"

Aduih as Amara's escort, is silent, his eyes given evidence of mistrust, and disturbance.

"Did you all hit a growth spurt or something? Which is hard to believe, because it's too late in the game to be..."

"Would you leave us, Aduih?" I interrupt her ranting.

"Shall I wait at the gate?" He asks, exiting without waiting for a response.

"Now that was just rude, he's your friend."

"And not one of us..."

"Whoa... What's going on?"

My trust in her is too generous, I don't know if I should discuss the affairs of the clan with her. She's mated to the leader, of our enemy. 

Her questioning gaze, turns to exasperation, as she waits for my response.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Let me enjoy you, our issues shouldn't worry you."

An incredulous huff from her, and she heads to the door. "You have to understand my position." I say, stopping her from leaving. 

"Da'sal, I came to see you, not to argue."

"Then see me..."

I was able to get her to stay with me longer than two days at a time. She'd left me, and returned with her son, a handsome child. "He's growing quickly." I note of his size.

Watching him with the young one's, he's three times their length, but he's the younger of the group. Adhuin, he's a fast learner, strong and full of life. 

I knew this happiness would be short lived, as Amara didn't get the father's consent to bring him here.

Following me to the gate, Vata's let in. "Where are they?"

"Safe, with me and my people."

Take me to them." He demands.

Leading him to Amara and his child, he gather's him up into his arms, and proceeds to leave with him.

"What are you doing?"

She's reaching for him, and is pushed away. "You can stay, but my child goes with me, he's to not leave the clan again, do you understand?"

"I should be able to take him, wherever I please." 

"Do you understand me, Amara!" His raised voice, alerts the guards, and weapons are raised. Motioning for them to lower them, Vata's insulted. "What's happened to you all?" His gaze wandering over all of us, he notices for the first time, our height.


	8. Chapter 8

She doesn't know what to say, her response is silence. Vata's given her a choice, her son and him or me.

I'd left his question unanswered, and she'd done the same for his stipulation.

"You'll choose us, or I'll force you too."

His rage filled threat is received with low growls, and a few words of disdain.

"Wait!"

Going to him, she takes his hand. "I'm going with you."

Her words hurt, but I'm relieved that she didn't say "I choose you", there's hope.

Looking back at me, one last time, before she exits the gate, she doesn't need to say anything, her eyes says it all.

I love her too.

Strange, for the last of the clan to not return to us, after many moons spent away, and even stranger still, for Aduih to be at our gates.

Receiving him with an embrace, he delivers a written correspondence. 

"Da'sal,  
I love you, so please don't think ill of me, and the choices that I've had to make. I'm unable to do as Vata has requested, and choose between you both, so I've had to choose the next best thing, the only other option. I've chosen my people, and our children. 

I'll raise them, in the ways and traditions of the yautja, and ensure that they know you both, their fathers. Don't worry, I'll be taken care of, and we'll be safe. 

I love you..."

Our children...? 

"My brother received a similar letter, she left... if you know where she went, tell me, so that I can bring her back." Says, Aduih.

Her people... the humans... she couldn't have known where the others are.

Going back to the human colony, my people are nowhere to be seen. Watching the guards, and the scouts for them, my request as to their placement is denied.

"Is my friend Vua available?"

My chaperone around the colony, a female, dark of skin, attractive and of great height for a human. 

"He's indisposed at the moment." She says, accepting a letter from a messenger.

"But I can be of assistance..." Another female, of small height, lighter skin tone, and a brash personality, interrupts us.

"Da'sal, this is Joy, my assistant. She can answer any additional questions that you have." Promptly taking her leave of us, Joy's smiling invitingly at me.

"You're Amara's friend, right?"

"She's my mate."

"And you're probably like her other mate, afraid to take another to mate."

"Actually no, a second mate is the answer to an issue that I have."

"Well... Da'sal, maybe I can be of assistance to you after all."

I heard her offer, but someone has my full attention... Giselle, Aduih's mate.

She's the head of the human colony, and she was able to tell me about my people. They're in battle with the ancients, the city of Zhen, the heart of the yautja. Weapons, scientific discoveries, and so much more, stems from there.

"Recall them!' I demand, of her revelation.

"The order has been given, and it stands."

Beckoning to the guards, they surround me. Drawing my weapon, I wait for their attack.

"You're a friend to us, Da'sal. We have no quarrel with you, but I must ask that you leave us. Your people will be returned to you, when the war is over."

 

Amara wasn't there, per Giselle, and they sent me on my way, without my people. Returning home, Vata and his people are waiting outside of our gates. It's a multitude, a horde of warriors, and I know that this can't be only his people.

No greeting, just...

"Will you stand with us?"

I don't hesitate, I take his offered arm.

"Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi moon cycle is 6 months

The command was given, Zhen was the first to be attacked, and then came the order for all clans on Prime to be exterminated. This was being planned from the start, when the humans were forced to go underground.

Never has there been a battle like this, destroying our brother's, my people. But it must be done, the humans are out of control.

Twelve clans united as one, we work as mercenaries on our traveling beasts. We aide our brothers, clan after clan, we help them to eliminate the human warriors. Our destination, Zhen...

 

A loud shout goes up all around me, as the last warrior of our enemy falls, at the hands of Vata. A warrior, bearing my clan's mark, his head's discarded like vermin. No time to rest, we take to our beasts, riding hard into the night.

Zhen greets us, with the dawn, smoke billowing from buildings, war cries, and looking to the sky, a battle's ongoing from above. How they were able to hold out for a half a semi moon cycle, speaks volumes of their combat skills.

Joining the battle, we attack from behind, as Zhen holds the fortress from the front. We fight until there's no one left standing. The fighters from above retreat, and we're called upon to assist with the disposal of the dead.

Returning home, there's not much to return home to. Most of my people were sent to war, and may moons pass, before a few start to come back to us. 

"I've been sent to you as a gift, a thank you for your support." The human female, Joy. One has to give her credit for her perseverance. She's beautiful, but I'm only concerned with one female right now.

"It's a shame that i'll have to send it back."

 

EPILOGUE

I'd left my people, I'd gone in search of her. Back down below, to the humans still living below ground. Where else would she have gone?

She'd made the caves their home, a part that was sectioned off and claimed as hers. 

"My own clan..." She says, with a smile. 

Her stomach's full to bursting, and Adhuin's grown immensely over the past few moon cycles.

"Does he know where you are?" I inquire.

"Not yet."

"Shouldn't you tell him?"

"I will, soon... but i'm afraid." She replies, quietly.

"He should know where his son is."

"I know."

 

She's quiet the entire journey to Vata's clan, and upon reaching our destination, Vata's waiting. I'd told Aduih, so that Vata would expect our arrival. He's not ill at ease with her, instead he's grateful and considerate of her condition. 

Thanking me for returning her, I make my solicitation. She's resting in his home, and Adhuin's by his side as I make my appeal.

"Soon i'll be a father, Amara's not going to leave our child, and neither am I. So if it is your will, I am asking to become one with the Vohtou clan."

"And what of your people?"

"They come with me, but will remain separate."

"If I say no, Amara will give me no peace. If I agree, your clan will come under my rule, they will no longer answer to you."

His demand is easy to accept, I never wanted to lead.

"I'll require a second little one, before yours."

"And yet, you'll have to wait your turn." He responds.

We both have a light chuckle, before I accept his arm.

Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed his story!


End file.
